


A Very Mistral Nondescript Winter Holiday

by TyForestWrites3



Series: Team SHDW [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Borvine is clinically insane, Borvine just wants to have fun, Christmas Special, F/M, Haven Academy, Lionheart lets Borvine get away with far too much, Nefera is kinda just here, Nondescript Winter Holiday Special, Rin is done with everyone, Santa is killed, TFS Hellsing Abridged, after RWBY Volume 1, before RWBY Volume 2, both are evil, but she's almost as insane as Borvine, he's got two personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyForestWrites3/pseuds/TyForestWrites3
Summary: This was a Christmas special I made a while back. Very much based on TeamFourStar's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Christmas Special. More details in the beginning notes.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Team SHDW [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690849





	A Very Mistral Nondescript Winter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after RWBY Volume 1 and before RWBY Volume 2.
> 
> I just decided to make this special a few years ago, taking what happened in TeamFourStar's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Christmas Special and applying it to some of my and H20Flame's characters. Is it canon? Maybe. I think it's best left up in the air. Enjoy!

A not so long time ago, in a school in Mistral lived a multitude of students, some sane and some not. Everything was oddly normal for this time of year. Then one night, a certain magical character visited them, changing their lives forever.

Rin was fast asleep in her team's dorm room, but, all of a sudden, a loud noise rung out, startling her awake. Quickly recognizing it as the sound of a weapon, she jumped out of bed and out of the room, surprisingly not alerting any of her teammates.

Rin rushed downstairs in a panic, screaming, "WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! STATUS REPORT!!!"

Rin arrived in the main lobby of Haven and turned on light to see Borvine Asterios sitting in a chair with his weapon out. He was, quite surprisingly, already dressed.

Borvine sighed and his insane persona spoke, "Before you start..."

Rin looked down at Borvine's feet to see a dead body lying there, a puddle of blood forming, "Oh my gosh!!"

"Okay!!" Borvine tried again before Rin could go any further, "Before... you... start!"

Rin then took notice of what the dead body looked like. A red and white coat, a similar colored hat, rosy cheeks, a nose like a cherry, a bushy white beard, and black boots. Nearby was a giant sack. And blood was pouring from the body's neck.

The STAR member quickly realized that the dead body was Santa Claus with a slit throat, "HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Would you care for me to explain?!" Borvine asked, exasperated.

"OH YES, BORVINE!!!" Rin snapped, as if she wasn't angry enough already, "I would _love_ to know why you attacked and killed Father Nondescript Winter Holiday!!!"

"He startled me," Borvine simply stated.

Rin's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief, "He _startled_ you?!"

"He... _startled_... me!" Borvine insisted.

"Oh, well, I guess he should apologize."

"Well, it's gonna be kinda hard, 'cause, you know, I killed him."

"Brilliant. So what're we supposed to do?!"

Borvine sighed and got up from his seat, "Welp, I guess I have to save Nondescript Winter Holiday."

Rin groaned and face-palmed. She didn't like where this was going.

Borvine started to take the red and white coat off of the dead Santa, "Yup, no other option."

"How about _any_ other option?" Rin suggested, desperate to stop Borvine, "Any at all!!"

Borvine put on the coat, a grin coming across his face, "No use trying to put the brakes on this, it's going down!"

Rin was silent as realization crept up on her, "You planned this."

Borvine feigned confusion, "What?"

"You planned this," the STAR member accused, "I know you did!"

Borvine scoffed, "You honestly don't trust me?"

Suddenly, Nefera Viles entered through the door, wearing a tight elf costume, and said, "Borvine! The sleigh has been secured! Unfortunately, Vixen died, but-"

Nefera stopped short, noticing Rin was glaring at the two BNSH members, "Oh..."

Borvine was silent for a few awkward seconds before pointing to Nefera, "You won't believe how cheap that elf costume was!"

Rin angrily inhaled.

"I stole it!"

"BORVINE!!!"

"LET ME HAVE MY 'NIGHTMARE BEFORE NONDESCRIPT WINTER HOLIDAY' MOMENT!!!"

And so, Borvine Claus and his little helper visited many houses that night... until Borvine got bored, and kinda wandered off.

**The End**

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Borvine cried into the night, "Merry Nondescript Winter Holiday!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Till next time guys!


End file.
